<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rin and Onsa Get Steamy by Mad_Holy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162962">Rin and Onsa Get Steamy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Holy/pseuds/Mad_Holy'>Mad_Holy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakuon!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Futanari, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Holy/pseuds/Mad_Holy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Suzunoki has unrequited feelings for her mop-headed friend, until one day when her verbal blunder gets both of them riled up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suzunoki Rin/Amano Onsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rin and Onsa Get Steamy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following is a fanfiction for the anime series Bakuon!! that contains a number of fetishes that may potentially turn a lot of readers off, but may just as well make someone else’s day. The primary fetishes it tackles are as follows: Futanari; anal sex; yuri; masturbation; a second futanari; blowjobs; cum swapping; themes of domination/wanting to be dominated; and creampie. Hopefully these things are up your alley. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Katana! Katana! Katana!” Rin skipped across the school grounds singing her favorite song, her massive breasts bouncing with each step. She stopped once she found herself in front of the Motorcycle Club’s room, and slung the door open with a thud. “Good evening everyone—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fell upon Onsa, who sat alone in the club room, a bike magazine open on the table. Onsa looked up from the magazine and flippantly waved at Rin. “Yo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin blushed and scanned the room for the other girls, but nobody besides Onsa was present. “Where is everybody?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa shrugged and turned her attention back to her magazine. “Beats me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay then.” She slid the door shut and took a seat across from Onsa. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Rin succumbed to the atmosphere. “Sure is quiet without the others, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa kept her eyes glued to her magazine. “Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually Hane is going on and on about this thing and that thing, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can never get any peace when they’re around. It can be so annoying, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too.” Rin fidgeted in her chair, trying and failing to find a comfortable position. Even worse, her eyes refused to settle down in one place, moving from object to object in a vain attempt not to look at the brunette across from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Rin had seen Onsa naked at the hot springs in Hokkaido, being alone with her set her nerves on edge. The sight of Onsa’s petite breasts and supple balls refused to leave Rin’s head for more than five minutes, causing her own body to heat up and her breathing to become unsteady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For awhile Rin’s stubbornness prevented her from admitting her attraction to the object of much of her ridicule. However, after popping a boner in the shower one night, Rin couldn’t resist pleasuring herself to the thought of her friend naked. Her hand rolled up and down the spine of her cock as she let out moans fused with Onsa’s name. “Onsa!” She cried. “Onsa, I love you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She collapsed onto the floor of her shower. She imagined Onsa standing naked above her, her balls dangling in front of her face. Rin sat on her knees, eyes closed as she tried to suckle on the balls in front of her. She came all over the shower floor, regaining her sense of reality as guilt washed over her being. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I feel this way towards my friend? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself, tears in her eyes.</span>
  <em>
    <span> And why her of all people?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin snapped out of her daydream and looked up to meet Onsa’s eyes. Her cheeks reddened even more than they already were. “W-what did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa frowned. “I said ‘Are you okay?’ Your face is really red right now, and you’ve been shifting around in your seat ever since you got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m fine!” What Rin said next she regretted immediately. “And if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t need your concern, Mophead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa’s look of worry turned to one of rage. “Sorry I cared enough to ask, you jerk.” She went back to reading her magazine, leaving Rin alone with her intensifying sense of guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She responded without thinking. “Jeez, I was just kidding. God, you take these things way too seriously.” Onsa refused to acknowledge her, causing panic to hit Rin like a meteor. “I mean, I’m grateful that you thought I’d need some help, but I’m completely fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do say so! I mean, if I really needed help, I’d make sure to ask you before you can ask me—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so annoying” Onsa’s outburst made Rin jump. “If you just came in here to insult me, then why don’t you leave me alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Rin shut up and the two returned to silence, the weight of which bore down on Rin’s shoulders so much that the desire to cry nearly overpowered her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t cry. Don’t cry.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She told herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, don’t cry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she thought about what she had done. When it came to Onsa, rational thinking became a foreign concept to Rin. No matter how much she knew she would regret it, her own insecurity always got the better of her, and so she would insult Onsa over and over  and over again until the distance between them became even larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin quickly tried to stop a tear that was making a beeline for her chin, but a sniffle escaped her. She froze. Without looking up, she could feel Onsa’s eyes on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin kept her arm in front of her eyes so not to see Onsa’s concerned expression. Instead, she meekly shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa scratched her head. “I’m sorry if I misunderstood something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pang of guilt shot through Rin. She lowered her arm. “No, it’s not like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin paused and clutches at her skirt. “I, um...” Her voice trembled as she spoke, her eyes unable to find a comfortable subject to focus on. “Onsa, you... I kinda....” She glanced at the magazine Onsa had been reading and noticed the article’s title.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Groin Protection for Male Motorcyclists?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa blinked, then blushed once she realized what Rin meant. “T-that’s not—forget that you saw that, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another moment of silence washed over the room. Neither Onsa or Rin could muster the courage to look one another in the eye, and instead they both stared at the ground praying for some sort of escape from the current situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin took a deep breath. “Y-you know I have that problem, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa’s ear perked up. “You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She gulped. “Like when you ride for a long time and it makes your balls feel like gravel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s not just me who has these kinds of concerns?” Onsa sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! In fact, I think it’s important to consider these kinds of things! That’s why I bought a—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin bit her tongue before she continued any further, however the seeds of curiosity had already sprouted in Onsa’s head. “Bought a what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A, uh, foam pad for my balls.” Onsa tried to suppress a chuckle, but let it slip out, much to Rin’s annoyance. “It’s not funny alright!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. But I never would’ve thought you owned a pad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do! How else am I gonna protect the girls?” After a moment, both of them couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The worse is when you hit a really bad bump,” said Onsa, in between laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I don’t even want to think about it. It’s so painful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to pull over just because a pothole made me nut myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, it’s so embarrassing that I want to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? I have to stand up on the pegs a lot just to air them out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two became lost in their conversation until Rin leaned closer to Onsa. “Just between you and me,” she whispered, one hand hiding her mouth, “do you ever get hard from the motorcycle’s vibrations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa blushed, but her smile only grew larger. “All the time! You have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ask me, motorcycles are just glorified vibrators.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it! I’ll bet it feels really good in that pink jumpsuit you wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it feels soooooo good. That’s honestly one of the reasons I bought it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get a jumpsuit for myself sometime. Riding in jeans is pretty uncomfortable, not to mention totally unsexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lightbulb went off in Rin’s head. “I know a place where you can get one for cheap. Maybe we can go together sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa smiled. “Sure. Sounds like fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” Rin simply smiled back, but on the inside she was jumping for joy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The atmosphere is light. We’re actually having a normal, albeit sexual, conversation. All I need to do now is apologize and our history of bickering can be put to an end. It’ll be like a new beginning. A genuine friendship.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rin took a deep breath. “Hey, Onsa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa looked up. “Yeah? What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just say the words</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just tell her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna have sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a minute for Rin to register what she had just said, and when she did her face was practically on fire. “I-I mean, like, do you w-wanna have sex before you die? Like, before you turn 30 and become a wizard—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa clutched at her skirt, similarly red in the face. “I-I don’t mind, having sex…. With you, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Rin’s heartbeat made processing Onsa’s words difficult, but when she did her whole body turned red. “I-I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, Rin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a little something, uhh... down there.” Rin followed the direction Onsa’s finger was pointing only to notice her erection poking through her skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-that’s not what you think—” Rin couldn’t help but notice Onsa staring intently at the lump in her skirt. Slowly, she lifted it to reveal her panties. “Do you... want to see it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Rin stood from her chair and pulled her skirt down to her feet. She stepped out of it, then repeated the process for her underwear. The air of the clubroom brushed against her erection, which twitched under the watchful eye of Onsa, whose skirt had developed a lump of its own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Rin said, undoing the buttons of her shirt. Onsa’s eyes finally broke away from Rin’s cock to witness her voluptuous breasts practically spill out of her top. She reached for her bra strap, prompting Onsa, whose sense of shame had dissipated from the desire to see her friend’s bare chest, to lean closer. CLICK! The bra snapped off and fell to the floor. Onsa jumped out of her chair, about ready to pounce on the busty blonde’s bosom. Before she could, however, Rin covered her chest with her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin mumbled something, but Onsa was too distracted to hear. “Did you say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin blushed again. “I-I said… I want you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa blinked. “Wut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your clothes off, too!” She shouted. “It’s embarrassing being the only one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, r-right.” Onsa fumbled at the buttons of her shirt, but couldn’t steady her hands enough to actually undo them. “Sorry, just give me a second.” The longer it took her to remove a button, the shakier her hands became.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin took a step towards Onsa. “Do you need some help—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’ve got it!” She slid one button through the hole, then quickly pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it against the wall side. The rest of her shortly clothes followed suit, and before they knew it they were both standing in the clubroom completely naked and fully erect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa could feel Rin’s eyes scanning up and down her body. She thought she may as well be see-through, the urge to cover herself becoming more and more unbearable as the seconds ticked along. Yet, in the back of her mind, knowing Rin was so enamored with her made her excited, and so the desire to see the blonde’s chest returned with vengeance. “Rin,” she said, her nostrils flaring, “can I see them now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was Rin who didn’t hear Onsa. “Wut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your tits! I want to see them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, r-right!” Rin moved her hands away from her chest, revealing two stiff, succulent nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustering all the courage in her body, Onsa took a step towards Rin and asked, “Can I touch them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” Rin answered. Then, with a newfound resoluteness in her voice, she added, “I want you to touch them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Onsa began fondling the blonde’s breasts. Despite the great pleasure Rin felt, she tried her best to stifle her moans out of embarrassment. Noticing this, Onsa flicked her fingers over the nipples, causing Rin to let out a high-pitched yelp. Onsa grinned at that. “Your voice is cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin didn’t think it was possible to blush any harder than she already was, but the increased heat that spread across her face proved that assumption wrong. “Thanks…” She whispered, unable to look in Onsa’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa bounced Rin’s breasts around like a kitten with a ball of yarn. “God, I’m so jealous of these boobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin’s heart skipped a beat. “You like them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa nodded. “Yeah. Everyone I know has fantasized about touching these puppies.” As if to illustrate her point, she gave both boobs a hearty squeeze. “I’m glad I could be the first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Rin’s heart melted as her head played Onsa’s words on a loop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Onsa fantasized about me? Onsa actually fantasized about touching me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her eyes dampened with tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Onsa wants me. Onsa really wants me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tears streamed down her face and onto her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin?” Onsa turned her attention away from Rin’s boobs and to her. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The compassion and urgency in Onsa’s voice sent Rin’s heart flying even higher. All the time she had wasted anxiously wondering whether she and Onsa’s relationship would ever evolve beyond bickering suddenly seemed so inconsequential. The relief in her heart only seemed to constrict her breathing more, however, as her sobbing grew in intensity. Yet, somehow, her body felt as light as air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa pushed Rin’s bangs to the side and caressed her cheek. “Please, tell me what’s wrong, Rin. I’ll help you no matter what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin shook her head. “Nothing’s wrong. Nothing’s wrong at all. Actually…” She choked down a sob and, for the first time since they stripped, looked Onsa directly in the eyes. “I’m happy, so much so that I could die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re happy?” Onsa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin nodded, taking Onsa’s hand and moving it back onto her breast. “I want you to touch me more. Make me yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing Rin’s proclamation, Onsa pulled her into a kiss. Rin stood shocked for a moment, her lips still quivering, but soon let her body go limp in Onsa’s arms. They gazed longingly into each others’ eyes, only closing them when the sensation of their tongues curling around one another became too great to suppress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa slid one hand down Rin’s lower back, whereupon it found the Suzuki symbol branded on her ass. She traced it with her finger before giving it a squeeze, eliciting a moan from the busty blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin didn’t quite understand why, but having Onsa touch the more private regions of her body filled her with a sense of catharsis. It’s like all the anxiety she had suppressed was now being exorcised by the brunette, and so Rin felt a growing desire to be dominated; to completely surrender herself to Onsa in hopes of her love being validated. She didn’t know if she was some kind of submissive, or whether she was just a pervert who got a sick kick out of exhibitionism, but what she did know was that each time Onsa squeezed her body, her libido became more and more frenzied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of their cocks kissed, and soon enough both girls were attempting to grind their hard-ons together. The stimulation was enough to make Rin’s legs give out, leading Onsa to do most of the standing for her. To better control the movement of their hips, Onsa grabbed Rin’s ass with both of her hands. In Onsa’s mind this was a purely practical strategy for balancing each other, but to Rin this was yet another kinky gesture that elicited no shortage of sexy moans from her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only after collapsing onto the table did their lips finally part, allowing them the chance to breathe. A thin string of saliva hung between their tongues as they panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin’s tongue hung out of her mouth like a sloth. The mood in the clubroom had swallowed her up whole and left a glint of lust swirling in her irises. She looked to be dazed and horny, which only served to turn Onsa on more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her hands up and down Rin’s curves, reveling in the beauty she felt total ownership of. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered into her ear. “I wish I could just eat you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin could have sworn that, in that moment, the list in her eyes had taken on the shape of hearts. In this state, she held no other prerogative than to please Onsa, and so she nodded towards one of the chairs with a steamy idea brewing in her head. “Sit down over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Onsa asked, reticent about leaving the warmth of Rin’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you, but first you need to sit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa stood still for a moment, but reluctantly complied with Rin’s demand. She parted from the blonde and took a seat. It hadn’t even been five seconds, yet she already missed the comfort of Rin’s body. Her cock felt lonely without Rin’s beside it, and the metal of the chair was cold enough to make her shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt hot again, however, when she saw Rin get down onto her knees and initiate a blowjob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Rin—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the meal.” Onsa shuddered as Rin’s tongue slithered up the base of her cock. It swirled around the head, licking and sucking on it like one would a popsicle, before planting a kiss on her frenulum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled Onsa’s balls around her fingers, and began to salivate. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what—” Another shudder creeped through Onsa’s spine as Rin took her balls into her mouth. She rolled them around on her tongue, sloppily sucking on them like a pacifier for minutes on end. Onsa ran a hand through Rin’s hair, entranced by the blonde’s dedication to her balls. “You really like those, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin removed the testicles from her mouth leaving multiple trails of saliva to fall on her chin. “I worship them. I wish I could suck on them forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa’s aforementioned feelings of ownership, in that moment, blossomed into full fruition upon hearing Rin’s words. They granted her a much needed sense of affirmation, and, better yet, just sounded so kinky that she immediately felt her cock begin to swell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Rin hummed, Onsa’s balls in mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I think I’m cumming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa’s head snapped back as she orgasmed. Semen shot out from the tip of her cock and splashed onto Rin’s face. She rushed to cover Onsa’s cock with her mouth, but was quickly overwhelmed by the copious amount of sperm flooding her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the same hand that Onsa had moments ago used to tenderly groomed Rin’s hair, Onsa now used to force the blonde’s head closer to the base of her cock. So unprepared was Rin that her eyes rolled into the back of her skull while violent gags croaked out of her now clogged up esophagus. What semen she couldn’t swallow spilled down her chin and onto her breasts in gobs thick enough to stick to her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them reeled in pleasure, Onsa from the sensation of Rin’s blowjob, and Rin from the euphoria of tasting Onsa’s sperm. Even as her breathing became constricted and her eyes burned from the tears that now streamed down her cheeks, Rin considered herself the luckiest woman in the world for being granted the opportunity to bring the girl she loved to orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the spurts ceased, Onsa’s grip on Rin’s hair loosened. She slowly pulled her now semen-stained cock out of the blonde’s mouth, and looked down to admire her work on the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin’s face was coated in sperm. Bits of it dropped from her nose while some ran down her neck. Her tongue and teeth had all been dyed white by the pool of semen sloshing around in her mouth, just as thin streaks of cum formed lines in her ruffled-up hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of Onsa couldn’t believe that she was responsible for making Rin look like an amateur porn star, but the satisfaction that fact gave her was unparalleled to anything she had felt ever before. To celebrate her victory (or at least what she considered a victory), Onsa scooped up a nice, gooey gob of her own semen off of Rin’s face and licked it clean, and, with a cocky grin, said “Man, I never realized how delicious I was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Rin swiftly and sloppily forced Onsa into a deep, cum-filled kiss, whereupon they took turns passing sperm back and forth between their tongues. Before they knew it they had become engrossed in yet another make-out session, losing all semblance of time as they basked in each others’ taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa broke the kiss to lick up the excess sperm off of Rin’s breasts and face, then spit it back into her mouth like a bird feeding its young. They both swallowed down what remained in their mouths, and shared one last kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Rin said, positioning herself onto Onsa’s lap, “I was gonna give you a titjob before you unceremoniously came all over me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can still give me one if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to, but,” Rin suddenly splayed herself out on the floor. She spread her legs. “If you don’t make love to me right now, I’m going to lose my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa gulped. “M-make... love?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin raised her balls to reveal her pussy. “To me preferably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa’s cock had softened a bit since her ejaculation, but the sight of Rin’s pussy inspired it to stand with even greater girth than before. She shook her head, however, and suppressed her urge to pounce on the girl laying seductively in front of her. “We can’t… or at least, we shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh. Why?” Rin’s voice was shrill. “Is it because I’m not good enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa shook her head again. “No, that’s not it at all. In fact...” At some point during their playing, Rin began to sparkle in Onsa’s eyes, and seeing the blonde offer her body so willingly set her mind on edge. The knowledge that she was capable of bringing Rin great pleasure made Onsa desperate to touch her again, if only so she could ground herself with a sense of purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact,” Onsa continued, “you’re so beautiful, Rin, that it’s taking everything in my power to keep me from fucking you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin looked on the verge of tears. “Then why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because!” Onsa blushed, and averted her eyes. “We can’t because… you’d get… p-pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin blinked. “Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is!” Onsa shouted. “You know how much trouble we’d be in if I knocked you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin considered this for a moment. “Ok, then in that case…” She rolled onto her stomach and patted her ass. “Why don’t you just stick it in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa felt the urge to pounce burn within her. “B-but—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were feeling it up so much earlier, you know. Why don’t you just want to claim it as yours?” Rin raised her hips so that her ass was in the air. “Take me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, all of Onsa’s rational thinking was co-opted by her cock, which practically screamed at her to take Rin. She lined herself up with Rin’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa stopped. “W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just jam it in their raw! You’ve gotta moisten it first!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa blinked. “You want me to eat out your ass!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? Don’t you want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa thought about it for a moment, then cassually concluded to herself that yes, she did want to eat out Rin’s asshole. She lowered herself onto her knees and took ahold of Rin’s love handles. There, directly in front of her, was gaping ass of Rin, her pussy right below it with her balls dangling beneath it. The sight was enough to make Onsa drool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed the entrance to Rin’s ass, and soon after dug her tongue inside. Much to Rin’s extreme comfort, Onsa would massage her balls and French her ass for another seven minutes while she cooed from the pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removed her tongue, gave Rin’s ass a nice pat, and stood so her cock was, again, aligned with her anus. “Alright, I’m putting it in now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin wiggles her butt. “This position is kinda, uhh….” While the sensation of Onsa’s tongue had indeed brought Rin great comfort, having her forehead and tits pressed against the cold, tiled floor for seven minutes didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa extended her hand. “Come to me, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled Rin into an embrace and surprised her with a kiss. Rin nestled her head in Onsa’s bosom and giggled. “I can taste myself on your tongue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it taste good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me try it again.” Another kiss, but this time Rin spent most of her time sucking on Onsa’s tongue. She licked her lips and let out a satisfied sigh. “Damn, I taste sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say.” They chuckled at that. So much of the embarrassment and uncertainty they had felt during the beginning of all this had begun to dissipate. Not only had the two grown more comfortable around each other, but they had reaffirmed themselves through their play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin took Onsa’s hand firm into her own. “I’m ready now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Onsa laid her back onto the floor and patted her lap. “After you, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin nodded, and mounted the brunette, a sleazy smile on her face. “This position is so lewd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, right? I want to be able to see you while we do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin lined herself up to Onsa’s cock. “I feel the same.” She clenched Onsa’s hand tighter, and took a deep breath. “Here we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin closed her eyes and grunted as she lowered herself on Onsa’s cock. She hit the base it, and paused to gather her bearings. The mix of pain and pleasure was unlike anything she could’ve anticipated, yet she instinctively began sliding her body up and down almost rhythmically. She did it again, up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up, down. Up, down. Up, down, until all the pain subsided and the pleasure scaled in intensity. The faster her movements got, the louder the clapping noise her ass made every time it plopped onto Onsa’s cock. She didn’t even make an attempt at containing her breasts, which swung every which way like a tether ball, much to Onsa’s enjoyment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friction Onsa felt from scraping against Rin’s walls was almost unquantifiable. On one hand the tightness was such that it was uncomfortable, yet at the same time the slipperiness of it was addictive. However, it was when she saw the madness in Rin’s eyes as she bounced on top of her cock that she was hit with a surge of pride. Here was Suzunoki Rin, the most cocky, arrogant, egotistical person in their school, moaning like a chorus while riding her cock. To say she was proud would be an understatement, rather it felt like she had slayed a dragon after a long and arduous quest. For once, Rin seemed cute instead of intimidating; truly naked rather than guarded the way she usually was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clenched Rin’s hand harder, placed her own on her wide hips and began helping her maneuver up and down her cock. She thrusted her hips, spanked her, yelled out sweet adjectives—anything she could to make Rin moan louder. And she did, so much so that anyone who happened to be walking past the clubroom would’ve easily been able to hear their passionate lovemaking, but neither of them cared. In their minds, only they existed. Their ears muted the outside world so that they could embody each others’ presences more fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa’s cock thumped against the wall where Rin’s prostate was. “Onsa!” She yelped. “Onsa! I think I’m gonna—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! Me too!” With each blow Onsa administered to Rin’s prostate, the blonde felt her mind become blank as her libido erupted. Pleasure filled her head and fueled her actions, and so she began stroking her cock as hard as she could muster while her toes curled in ecstasy. Tremors rocked her body as her back arched. “I’m cumming,” she screamed, semen shooting out from her cock and onto Onsa’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m cumming too!” Onsa unleashed her load inside Rin, whose asshole was spasming uncontrollably around her cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They screamed each others’ names for what felt like an eternity, until Rin fell over onto Onsa’s bosom. Onsa panted underneath her, holding Rin tightly in her arms. She pushed bangs to the side. “You still alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin blinked, her cock still twitching from the prior orgasm. “Surprisingly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid together and reveled in the afterglow of their orgasms. Rin occasionally squirmed around, still unused to the feeling of having another human’s sperm leaking out of her asshole, but the knowledge that it was Onsa’s brought her unparalleled jubilation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she raised herself to meet Onsa’s face, which greeted her with an affectionate smile. “Hey… Onsa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently planted a kiss Onsa’s cheek. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa grinned, unphased by Rin’s confession. “More than your Suzuki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! Be serious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onsa tilted Rin’s chin and gazed confidently into her eyes. “I want to be the most important thing to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin blushed. “Yeah.” And with resoluteness in her voice, she added, “I love you more than any lousy motorcycle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Onsa rested her head atop Rin’s shoulder, and pulled her into a tighter hug, “because I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in Rin’s eyes again, and within seconds she was sobbing. “I’m so glad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Rin. Me too—” She paused when she felt something slithering up her stomach. “Uhh, Rin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I changed my mind!” Rin’s cock returned to its erect state as she mounted her lover for the second time. “I wanna have your babies, Onsa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made love in the clubroom for another three hours until Rin was certain she had become pregnant, and the two lived happily ever after(?)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>